Alexandros Mograine
Généralissime Alexandros Mograine,http://blizzplanet.com/news/2436/ aussi connu comme "le porte cendres",Corrupted Ashbringer/Scarlet Monastery Event était un des fondateurs de la croisade ecarlate, Il a été assassiné par son fils Renault. lui et son épée furent transformés par Kel'Thuzad.Il peut actuellement être trouvé dans Naxxramas comme un des Quatre Chevaliers de la mort., mais il ne reprendra pas ce rôle dans wrath of the lich king Background Tandis qu'il s'aventura dans lemont rochenoire (probablement pendant l'assaut sur le mont rochenoire pendant la Deuxième Guerre), Mograine de la Main D'argent a revendiqué un cristal sombre mystérieux d'un lieutenant orc mort. Le cristal était "l'incarnation vivante de l'ombre," et est provenu de Draenor. Mograine a gardé le cristal en secret jusqu'aux premiers chuchotements du Fléau atteint en Lordaeron. Il le révéla aux autres leaders de la Main D'argent, suggérant qu'ils cherchent l'opposé polaire du cristal - une manifestation de la lumière sacrée, pour être utilisé contre l'holocauste Morts-vivants menaçant. Les égaux de Mograine, épouvantés en voyant ce cristal sombre, essayèrent de le détruire avec un sort sacré. Inopinément, le cristal a absorbé le sort et est devenu son antithèse, le même cristal de lumière pure que Mograine avais suggéré des moments auparavant. Il a été décidé que de ce cristal une arme serait forgée qui frapperait les Morts-vivants avec une telle puissance que seulement un nuage de cendre resterait dans son sillage - "le porte-cendres" Si on souhaite être témoin de cette rencontre où Mograine révèle le cristal sombre aux membres de la Main D'argent et sa purification, il suffit de se rendre dans les Cavernes du Temps : les contreforts de hautebrande d'antan. Une fois là, rendez vous a austrivage. À l'intérieur de l'auberge vous trouverez Mograine et la Main D'argent étants assis à une table près du feu. * note : vous pouvez vous rendre seul dans l'instance sans toutefois combattre un seul mob, vous pourrez ainsi visiter austrivage et moulin de tarren tels qu'ils étaient a l'époque, vous verrez aussi quelques figures connues. Chevalier de la mort Mograine a continué à combattre le Fléau pour la Main D'argent jusqu'à ce que Arthas aie dissous les l'ordre des chevaliers de la main d'argent. il a formé beaucoup de Paladins de la Croisade Écarlate pour continuer la guerre contre le le Roi Liche. Mograine a été nommé Généralissime et porte-cendres était l'arme la plus puissante des Croisés. Cependant, la lame a attiré l'attention de Kel'Thuzad Redemption et Retour Mograine reste à Naxxramas jusqu'à sa défaite où porte-cendres corrompue lui est prise .Quand porte cendres est rendue au Monastère Écarlate le fantôme de Mograine apparaît et tue Renault pour sa trahison. Ensuite, il ranime Fairbanks. Wrath of the Lich King Chris Metzen suggested during the 2nd BlizzCast episode that Wrath of the Lich King might more explicitly revisit the story of Mograine: :...we just had a meeting the other day about how they play out, about how the storylines of potentially Mograine and the Ashbringer and all those events in the Plaguelands: what was the point of all of that and how does it really play out?BlizzCast Episode 2 [ 20:55 ] During , the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, the last of the death knight starting quests, his son Darion - now a death knight himself and wielding the Corrupted Ashbringer - leads an attack against Light's Hope Chapel where he is defeated by Tirion Fordring. During the dialogue between Darion and Tirion, Alexandros appears and a dialogue between father and son - evidently a flashback of some kind - takes place. Alexandros mentions that Darion would one day wield Ashbringer. Des Quatre Chevaliers de la mort qui ont été à l'origine rencontrés dans Naxxramas dans le maleterres de l'est, Alexandros est le seul membre qui ne retournera pas comme un des Quatre Chevaliers de la mort dans la nécropole nouvellement transférée, flottant au dessus de la Désolation des dragons. Selon Commander Eligor Dawnbringer, Alexandros était le guerrier le plus excellent que les Chevaliers de la mort aient jamais vu. Attacks and Abilities citations Aggro * You seek death? * None shall pass! * Be still! tue un joueur * You will find no peace in death. * The master's will is done. Special * Bow to the might of the Highlord! Taunts * Enough prattling. Let them come! We shall grind their bones to dust. * Conserve your anger! Harness your rage! You will all have outlets for your frustration soon enough. * Life is meaningless. It is in death that we are truly tested. Death * I...am...released! Perhaps it's not too late to — noo! I need...more time... Ashbringer's Whispering Quotes * I...was...pure...once. * Fought...for...righteousness. * I...was...once...called...Ashbringer. * Betrayed...by...my...order. * Destroyed...by...Kel'Thuzad. * Made...to serve. * My...son...watched...me...die. * Crusades... fed his rage. * Truth...is...unknown...to him. * Scarlet...Crusade...is pure...no longer. * Balnazaar's... crusade... corrupted...my son. * Kill...them...all! References External links Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:paladin Catégorie:chevaliers de la mort Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:fléau Catégorie:Naxxramas boss Titre du lien